La consulta
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: —Estoy aquí porque ha sido acusado de, además de ser un tirano, arrogante, violento y psicópata, ser un pervertido. Por un momento creyó que no estaba escuchando bien. Pero era tan gracioso que no pudo evitar empezar a reírse a carcajadas. El otro se quedó en silencio, esperando pacientemente que dejara de reírse para poder proseguir. —Maniático, anotado.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Se me ocurrió casi literalmente de la nada. Nada muy bueno puede salir de ello. OoC, influenciado por mi headcanon de Theodore como inventor mágico. A Blaise le patina el coco como siempre, etcétera.

Y sí, ya sé que es un fic algo extraño. No es parody, aunque tampoco creo que sea tan humor. A decir verdad no sé cómo calificarlo...

* * *

Consulta

[...]

* * *

—Me gustaría saber por qué estoy viéndote frente a mí.

Recibió inmediatamente una sonrisa de quien tenía al frente. El moreno de anteojos le miraba fijamente, tanto que sentía que estaba en una terrible película porno de la cual no tenía escape. Lo más perturbador de todo era quién era el que le acompañaba en la habitación. Si tan sólo fuera una chica no le mosquearía tanto.

—Eso es porque un pajarito me ha dicho que necesitaba un psicólogo urgentemente.

—Blaise, déjate de tonterías.

Él rodó los ojos y se apartó los anteojos de la cara. Hace un rato intentaba comenzar con eso, no tenía tanta paciencia como parecía, y Theodore no estaba poniendo de su parte.

—No son tonterías. Necesita un chequeo.

—Lo que yo necesito es que te largues de mi casa, ahora —dijo amenazadoramente.

—Tendencias violentas, empezamos mal...

Theodore se llevó una mano al rostro, Blaise nunca se rendía, y por lo mismo siempre que veía que se le estaba ocurriendo algo —que sabía lo podía perjudicar— lo mandaba a volar o se alejaba de él como quien lleva el diablo. _Tendencias violentas mi trasero_. Esta vez no había tenido oportunidad, después de todo ni siquiera sabía cómo se supone que había logrado entrar.

—¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

—Soy el señor Smith y _cojones_ mis cojones, su padre me llamó con urgencia para esto a causa de la preocupación de su madre.

—Mi padre está muerto, y yo lo mate. ¿Me dices ahora quién se supone que es mi padre? ¿Y qué es eso de mi madre? —inquirió, totalmente confundido.

—Adrian y Tracey Nott, por supuesto. Y agrego conducta asesina, eso de asesinar al propio padre... —El moreno negó con la cabeza, reprobando la idea, al tiempo que anotaba en una libreta que estaba en su mano.

Vaya, y él que pensaba que era el único heredero de los Nott porque precisamente sus padres estaban muertos y solo les había alcanzado para un mocoso. Eso parecía una mala novela, una de la que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en participar, y había esperado que Adrian y Tracey tampoco.

—Blaise...

—¡Señor Smith, señor Nott, que no se le olvide!

—¿Me dices ya qué fue lo que ingeriste?

—Nada de eso —alegó—. Estoy aquí porque ha sido acusado de, además de ser un tirano, arrogante, violento y psicópata, ser un pervertido.

Por un momento creyó que no estaba escuchando bien. ¿Estaba Blaise metido en un mal papel, montando una mala escena en su propia casa, porque alguien —que seguramente era él mismo— había agregado a su historial de conducta que era un pervertido? Era tan gracioso que no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas por lo que acababa de escuchar. Blaise se quedó en silencio, esperando pacientemente que dejara de reírse para poder proseguir.

—Maniático, anotado.

—¿Ahora me dirás que tú eres un tranquilo gatito? No me disculpes, eres un idiota por decir que necesito de un psicólogo por ser tan pervertido como tú.

—¡Eso no importa si no perjudicas a alguien! Digo... ¡Soy el señor Smith, no soy su amigo y el único pervertido aquí es usted!

—¿Si no perjudicas a alguien? —enarcó una ceja, ignorando lo demás.

Blaise se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a recuperar la compostura.

—Así es. Está siendo acusado de ser un pervertido, un fetichista del averno, influenciando a gente inocente con sus acciones.

—En realidad no me importaría si creen que soy los pecados capitales en persona... —murmuró, no entendiendo por completo el punto de las palabras que soltaba su supuesto amigo— ¿Ahora me dices en dónde está Pucey para patearle el trasero? Ya me dejaste claro que tiene algo que ver en esto.

—No sé quién es Pucey, señor. Y no me interesa conocer a sus amigos malos de la cabeza.

—Y eso que todavía no le había dicho del que se hace pasar por personas que se inventa y se la pasa acusándome de ser un pervertido.

Directamente el moreno lo ignoró.

—¡Comprenda, debe liberarse, señor! ¡Debe admitir todas sus malas conductas para vivir en paz!

—No me molesta en absoluto decir que soy un pervertido —se encogió de hombros, dejando a Blaise sin saber como seguir. Bueno, se supone que él se negaría y que seguiría insistiendo en que debía aceptarlo, y diría otras cuantas estupideces sobre que era parte de la reconciliación que debía tener consigo mismo. El silencio se mantuvo en la sala hasta que carraspeó ante la mirada indiferente de Theodore—. ¿Ahora puedes largarte y dejarme descansar en mi propia casa, para variar?

—¡No hasta que se disculpe con la afectada!

—¿Qué afectada? Hace un rato eras un psicólogo, no un juez. ¿Quieres aclararte ya? —frunció el ceño.

Segundos más tarde llegó una alerta de que había alguien en la puerta. A decir verdad todavía no comprendía cómo es que Blaise había entrado. Tendría que arreglar el sistema de seguridad de su casa porque se supone que todo estaba hecho especialmente para mantener alejado a Blaise. Se puso de pie para ir a la puerta principal, podía saber eso a distancia con un breve conjuro, pero ya se sentía cansado con sólo tener a su amigo jodiendo por ahí. Además él había escondido su varita... al menos por ahora.

Abrió la puerta, deseando que eso terminara pronto, sólo para encontrarse con la que vendría a ser la víctima de sus perversidades, según el idiota que estaba en su sala.

—Hola, Theo.

—¿Fue Pucey, verdad?

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que si fue Pucey quien te dijo que vinieras —aclaró.

—Oh... oh, no. Tracey fue quien me avisó, dijo que te había ocurrido algo y que demandabas mi presencia —de pronto su expresión cambió—. Pero veo que no estás tan al borde de la muerte como se supone...

Theodore suspiró. Que alentador era que fuera sólo porque le habían dicho que iba a morirse, aún así no parecía que se lo hubiera creído mucho. Bueno, de todas maneras ya estaba ahí y no planeaba dejarla puerta afuera, eso sería ser muy mal educado.

—Venga, da igual. Pasa, al menos toma algo antes de irte —se apartó abriendo más la puerta para dejarla entrar.

—Gracias —le sonrió.

Desgraciadamente, de alguna u otra manera tenían que pasar por la sala.

—¡Ya era hora! Ahora podremos seguir con la consulta.

—¿Consulta? —preguntó confundida, buscando respuestas al mirar a Theodore. Sin embargo él sólo suspiró y esperó.

—¡Señorita Granger! —alarmado, el moreno se acercó para cogerla del brazo y arrastrarla hacia él— No debe estar cerca del paciente, todavía no defino su estado mental y podría ser peligroso.

Hermione miró otra vez al de ojos azules, quien se acabó por sentar tranquilamente frente a ellos. Parecía un tanto rendido, opuesto a como se había mostrado ante ella en todos esos meses. En ese momento ni parecía que tuviera una de las mentes más retorcidas que había tenido el desagrado —y luego placer— de conocer.

—¿Blaise? ¿De qué va todo esto?

—¡Que no me llamo Blaise, mi nombre es Smith y soy psicólogo!

—Y juez —agregó Theodore sin interés.

—Hasta ahora he visto de sus diferentes conductas. Ha intentado amenazarme y ahora intenta hacernos creer que todo va bien. Pero no es cierto, es un maniático y un pervertido, usted no puede estar cerca de él hasta que se le de un digno tratamiento.

La joven boqueó un segundo, buscando qué decir. Obviamente era Blaise, y algo ocurría, pero no entendía el por qué de que estuviera actuando como si fuera un psicólogo. Finalmente decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Si usted, señor Smith, me explica mejor la situación, tal vez podría ayudarle para que su paciente reciba el mejor tratamiento posible.

—Oh es usted un amor de persona, pero... ¡Le ha lavado el cerebro!

Hermione no comprendió a qué iba con eso.

—¿Perdón?

—El culpable, aquí presente —indicó a Theodore. Un _es de mala educación apuntar a los demás_ que fue ignorado, para variar, salió de los labios del susodicho—, se ha aprovechado de usted y le ha faltado el respeto como el pervertido que es. Usted, jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica, es el objetivo de la perversa mente del señor Nott con aquellos trajes que ocupa casi día y noche. ¡Y la ha hecho olvidarlo!

Ella luchó porque una sonrisa no la traicionara.

—¿Me está diciendo que el señor Theodore está obsesionado con mis trajes de trabajo?

—Exactamente, tal como hay quienes tienen fetiches con enfermeras, él los tiene con jefas de los departamentos del Ministerio —afirmó triunfal, satisfecho hasta entonces con su trabajo.

—Ah —cruzó los brazos, de pronto sin ganas de reír—, y dígame, ¿tiene pruebas sobre ello?

—¡Pero por supuesto! —Blaise asintió, sabiendo de nuevo hacia dónde llevar la conversación— Se le ha visto múltiples veces al señor Nott brindar a las mujeres con las que se acostará vestidos y conjuntos sospechosamente parecidos a los vuestros.

Hace ya un rato que Theodore no estaba de ánimos para llevar la contraria, y dejaba a Blaise hablar como si nada pasara. Pero eso ya era más grave, diciéndole eso a Hermione no iba a hacer más que joder todos sus planes, y claro que no le hacía ni puta gracia.

—Blaise, creo que ya es suficiente.

—Oh no, ahora quiero saber a qué viene todo esto. Digo, no es tan divertido que alguien tome su trabajo como una broma y cumpla sus enfermas fantasías de manera tan horrible.

Theodore hizo un face palm monumental nada más oír eso. Ese debía ser su karma por ser tan mala persona, cosa que nunca le había preocupado hasta que lo mismo había echado por la borda todo avance que pudo haber tenido. Jodido Blaise, iba a pagar por eso.

—Así que, dígame, cuántas mujeres más fueron las que sufrieron con la asquerosa mente del señor Nott.

—Uff, muchas —exclamó, pero la mirada de Hermione le hizo carraspear y tomárselo más en serio—. Unas diez, si contamos a la señorita Davis, aunque de no ser por el puñetazo que recibió del señor Pucey todo habría ido por el mismo camino que con las demás —aseguró.

En ese momento Theoodre volvió a enarcar una ceja.

—¿Tracey? Me dijiste que no conocías a Pucey y que ellos eran mis padres. Si vas a actuar al menos hazlo bien.

—No es eso señor Nott —le sonrió—. Nunca se fíe de sus clientes, mucho menos si es un psicólogo. Tome nota.

Sorprendente, su excusa tenía el suficiente sentido. Al menos en eso no tenía nada de qué quejarse, ¡pero todavía estaba jodiendo todo lo relacionado con Hermione! ¿Diez, y Tracey entre ellas? ¡Eso era falso, sólo habían sido un par... y él no tenía por qué dar explicaciones a nadie!

—Bueno... Smith, le agradezco que me haya comentado sobre esto. Como la jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, no puedo permitir que el señor Nott siga por las calles como si nada sucediera. Tomaré cartas en el asunto ahora mismo —dijo lo más simpática que pudo.

—Eh, claro. Si me permite...

—Le pediré que se vaya ahora mismo.

—Pero...

—Nos vemos luego, Blaise.

El moreno frunció el ceño, y estaba a punto de corregirla, pero hizo un gesto extraño, terminando por dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida. ¡Ah! Pero era Blaise de quien estábamos hablando.

—Entonces, señor Nott. ¿Hay algo que quiera decir antes de ser llevado a Azkaban? Con todos sus antecedentes, si sumamos esto debería ser suficiente —se cruzó de brazos, posicionada justo frente a él todo lo autoritaria que era capaz de ser.

Theodore le mantuvo la mirada un momento, era consciente de que Blaise nunca se había largado, pero comenzaba a darle igual. A decir verdad desde ahora su diversión iba en aumento. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Todavía sentado, también se cruzó de brazos.

—Sólo una cosa —dijo—. No tengo fetiche con la ropa de la jefa del Departamento de Seguridad. Mi fetiche es la jefa.

—¿Eso no es demasiado incluso para usted? No parece alguien que se incline sólo por una cosa.

—Tal vez, pero si ella acepta se puede hacer algo —sonrió, sus ojos entrecerrándose levemente en el acto, dándole la sensación de depredador—. De paso no me envía a Azkaban y todos somos felices.

—Parece ser un mal plan. Por otro lado, me gustaría saber si lo dijo Blaise es cierto.

—Lo único cierto que salió de sus labios es que soy un pervertido.

—¿No me hizo olvidar nada, entonces? —apoyó las manos en los apoya brazos del sofá, acercándose más a su rostro. Theodore no hizo el amague de moverse.

—No que yo recuerde, pero usted está ignorando que soy un hombre y que es, precisamente, el objetivo de mis fantasías. No ayuda mucho acercándose de esa manera, madame —bajó la voz acorde al ambiente de secretismo que se había formado desde que ella había decidido avanzar.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No quiero volver a oír algo que se asimile a otras mujeres acostándose con el señor Nott. ¿Vamos a beber lo que me prometiste al entrar?

Nada más acabar se enderezó, alejándose de él y llevando sus pasos a la cocina.

—¿Ni siquiera un beso? —preguntó.

—Hay veces en las que la impaciencia es un defecto —respondió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Él suspiró, siempre podía tomarla desprevenida. Eso sí, todavía no se olvidaba de un detalle.

—Ya puedes ir a contar el chisme, Blaise —alzó un poco la voz, sin llegar a gritar.

Sólo que Zabini se le había adelantado esta vez.


End file.
